


Going Native

by Darkrealmist



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Adult Content, Anime, Clothing Kink, Cybersex, Facials, Fantasizing, Foreskin Play, Fuckbuddies, Gay Sex, Interracial Relationship, Large Cock, Lemon, Lust, M/M, Masturbation, Native American Character(s), Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Slash, Spanking, Underage Sex, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Hikari Netto and Dingo kill a boring weekend over their PETs.
Relationships: Hikari Netto | Lan Hikari/Dingo
Kudos: 2





	Going Native

Going Native

Author’s Note: This is a standalone fic unrelated to my ongoing series, “The Promiscuous Adventures of Hikari Netto” (<http://archiveofourown.org/series/1197922>) and “Let’s” (<http://archiveofourown.org/series/1435417>). Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman EXE series.

Pairing: Non-romantic Netto x Dingo.

Summary:

Hikari Netto and Dingo kill a boring weekend over their PETs.

* * *

“Wider!”

Tingling boyhood lined up with Dingo’s crack on the screen, Netto imagined the feel of Dingo’s butt cheeks and rounded hip bones in his hands. Dingo’s arms were not visible, kept behind him so Netto could inspect Dingo’s red cedar in all its storied beauty. The foreskin was pulled down tight around the fat appendage it normally concealed, length and girth while erect outstanding to the degree the hood was definitely too small to hold it. Evenly spaced testicles occupied the meeting point of his thick browned legs.

Dingo sat on his PET, hairless hole bouncing on the display. Spit poured from his mouth, his tongue pushing against his bottom teeth rabidly as tears smudged the white markings underneath his eyes.

If Tomahawkman weren’t recharging, his operator might merit a spanking (something else Dingo would love to try).

“Fuck me, Netto! Totem-sama, fuck me, please!”

Dingo was also using his imagination, adding inches where the Net Saviour lacked reach. But Dingo didn’t do this in bad spirit; not having touched each other like this in real life (they certainly didn’t fuck!), he and Netto let their freed impulses fill in the gaps.

“Ah ooh ooh!” Netto humped his PET, refusing to bail even when the chafing started to irritate his own foreskin.

“Hah…Hah…”

Netto repeated upward motions over Dingo’s thighs. He really wanted the picture to pan out. For Dingo to show him those expressive eyebrows propped to bandana height in sexual fervour.

“Nnn hnghh!”

Cumming offscreen, Dingo drew back. The ritual figurehead on his sweatshirt had been given a facial. What’s more, the spritzes from his tip hadn’t lessened, and he was still blazing hard!

“I got to go take care of this.”

“I hope you mean the cum on your bed, and not your dick! Because – and I believe your dick would agree – I’m not done with it yet!”


End file.
